


Flyboys

by missmishka



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Flashback, M/M, Pre-Canon, slight hint of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Aaron Cross learned to steal aircraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyboys

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The usual warnings, I claim no ownership of these characters, they are simply borrowed with love and adoration from the original creators to have their stories, thoughts or circumstances embellished on a little more than the original format had done. Not for any profit.

Aaron Cross comes to a stop on an overlook near the airfield and lies down in the snow to survey the area.  It’s clearly a local operation, small and nondescript with nothing to indicate a military presence or affiliation.  He watches until his body grows too cold to even shake any longer and he feels ice forming in his beard. 

In all that time, nothing stirs in the area below so he finally allows himself to move toward the ‘hangar,’ if one wanted to call the simple structure of wooden beams and tin metal sheeting covering the airplanes a hangar.

If he took the time to look, he’s relatively sure he could probably find the keys to one of the aircraft, but he sees a familiar looking Cessna model and determines to steal it the way he had been taught by none other than retired Air Force Colonel Eric Byer, current overseer of operations for the National Research Assay Group and, in his spare time, the impetus behind Operation Outcome.  It seems only fitting that he should make his escape from Alaska using a skill gleaned from the man that had ordered his death.

He tries not to think about that as he climbs into the small aircraft, the door opening easily as few people ever bother to lock up an airplane.  Unfortunately he has to call upon memories of the man to complete the task of stealing this plan so not thinking about Eric is impossible.

Aaron encloses himself in the plane, blowing into his cupped hands until he can start to feel his fingertips again all the while remembering that first meeting with Byer. 

_It’d been his first mission as an Outcome Agent; assassinate the leader of a small arms group and make it look like a rival dealer had made the hit.  Unknown to him, though, Byer had been in country to negotiate a little deal with said leader and Aaron was only to carry out the assignation if that deal fell through.  No one bothered to tell either man this so when Aaron killed the gunrunner regardless of his agreement to cooperate with the US government, the group somehow got it into their heads that Byer was behind the hit and anyone American had been flagged as a target._

_Aaron and Eric had both stood out like sore thumbs in that particular area of Morocco so before they knew it, they were on the run and, somehow, together._

_Any form of public transportation out of the country was a no-go because this particular criminal operated so successfully due to the fact that he was in thick with the local authorities and national government._

_Aaron would have pegged Eric as a Suit, someone who gave orders and never had to carry out a single objective.  The type of man that’d be combat ineffective and likely soil themselves at the sound of a gun going off; someone who would have been totally useless in that situation._

_Eric, though, surprised the hell out of him by not only functioning in chaos, but laughing at the thrill of imminent death.  He’d told Aaron to find him a plane and he’d get them out of there._

_Aaron had found a private airport and sneaked them both onto the grounds to get to the aircraft kept inside the fenced off area._

_He’d stood beside one of the planes with an expression that flirted with smug and shamelessly declared challenge and he’d uttered the words, “Your turn,” to get Eric to live up to his end of the arrangement and somehow get them out of there._

_Byer had moved smoothly into the aircraft, disassembled the dashboard, located the ignition wires and hot-wired the Cessna quicker than Aaron could say Morocco.  Once they were airborne, Eric explained how he’d been fifteen years in the Air Force and boasted that he could hot-wire anything up to and including the Space Shuttle Discovery because he knew aircraft.  If it lifted off from terra firma then he had studied it and likely knew how to take it apart then put it all back together in working order._

_Aaron learned that Eric Byer wasn’t just a Suit, he was a Brain, too, and naturally smart, with no need for enhancements or chemicals to get his brain firing on all cylinders._

_It hadn’t surprised him that he’d be impressed and a little daunted by someone like Eric._

_It had surprised the hell out of him to find himself attracted to the other man, though, and it had frankly stunned him to learn that that attraction was returned._

Aaron flexes his fingers and feels the sting of frostbitten flesh, but he has some dexterity back and forces himself to use it rather than wallow in thoughts of how it all began.

He’s not as smooth and tearing the cover off the dash as Eric had been, his hands are clumsy with the cold and he really isn’t trying to impress anyone while getting to the guts of the control panel.  He digs out his knife and cuts the wires to the ignition, peels back the coating to expose pure copper then strikes the ends together until the ignition sparks. 

The propellers sputter to life while he twists the wires together to keep the engine running and Aaron grins at the accomplishment before the satisfaction sours in his gut.

In that moment, not for the first time, he hates his enhanced mind.

 The memory that enables him to know how to hot-wire an airplane after having seen it done only once before is the same memory that insures he will never be able to forget Eric Byer. 

He wouldn’t have wanted to forget the man; Aaron personally thought that they had had some damned good times together, but he knows that he _has_ to forget or suppress all of that. 

He gets in the pilot’s seat and pushes buttons and pulls levers until the plane is moving over the icy runway, picking up speed to take off.  As he eases back on the yoke to lift the nose off the ground and skyward he tries to forget that flight over the desert with his hands tight on the controls while Eric’s hand stroked him off and the man breathed instructions into Aaron’s ear; instructions on how to fly the plane interspersed with orders to fuck his fist and come.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned for this to be longer and smuttier, but somehow this is it.


End file.
